


Sentence Prompt: "Stop crying, it's really irritating."

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Yandere Antiaverage [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Threats of non-consensual spanking, Yandere, antisepticeye, chase brody - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts
Summary: Tumblr ask: "16 - stop crying it's annoying from the latest prompt list with yan!anti x chase :D"





	Sentence Prompt: "Stop crying, it's really irritating."

Anti felt so frustrated. No matter what he did, Chase seemed instant on wailing and hurting his ears. 

“What do you want!?” Anti growled. “I’ve been trying my best to make you happy, but you refuse to even consider not crying!”

Chase’s wails seemed to get louder after that. 

“Stop crying, it’s really irritating!” Anti snapped. He yanked Chase up and into his lap and gripped his chin to force him to look at him. “I am at my last rope,” He growled. “And if you don’t stop crying then I will _give _you something to cry about. In fact, how about I whip your pretty behind? That’ll hurt, won’t it?”

At the promise of pain, Chase quickly shook his head and tried his best to force the sobs to stop. While yes, they weren’t as loud as they had been before, he was still hiccuping and crying. 

Anti sighed and pulled him in for a hug. “I don’t like being mean to you, Darlin’” he said softly. “I really don’t. But you give me no choice sometimes.”  
  


Chase whimpered. “I-I’m, I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet now! Just please…. please don’t hurt me.”

_Aw fuck. _Anti felt like crying now. All the anger he had felt dissolved. His Darlin’ sounded so sad and he wanted to do nothing more than to cheer him up and make him happy. So he was going to let this little “tantrum” slide. For now. 


End file.
